The present invention relates to a bass drum head cover and, more particularly, to a custom printed removable bass drum head cover.
A drummer is a musician who plays drums, which includes a drum kit (“drum set” or “trap set”, including but not limited to cymbals) and accessory based hardware which includes an assortment of pedals and standing support mechanisms, marching percussion, and/or any musical instrument that is struck within the context of a wide assortment of musical genres. To promote a band, it is common for drummers to place band logos or names on the bass drum. To do this, drummers having to invest in an expensive permanent application to display band logos, artwork or advertising on their bass drum heads. This may be inconvenient if the drummer is part of multiple bands, or multiple bands are sharing the same drum set on tour.
As can be seen, there is a need for removable designs that are attachable to bass drum heads.